fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis Ace
Mario Tennis Ace is an upcoming 3DS game for the Mario Tennis series and spin-offs. Lots of characters return and many new ones appear too. The game is similar to it's previous installment, Mario Tennis Open with the touch screen options as well as the button controls. Controls Characters * : A player who parcipates well in every catergory. * : A player that can place the ball on the corners of the net. * : A player who's hits are very powerful and strong, but lacks speed. * : A player who can run fast around the court, but lacks strength. * : A player that can easily hit the ball from any position. * : A player Default Unlockable Characters Unlocking Criteria Courts 32 courts appear in the game, 8 default, 8 unlockable, 8 buyable and 8 via QR Codes. Default Unlockable *'Daisy's Cruiser ' *'Waluigi Pinball ' *'Bowser Jr. Street' *'Western Junction' *'Toad Town' *'Shy Guy Carnival' *'Boo Citadel' *'Birdo Beach' QR Code *'Lakitu's Skylands' *'Toadette's Music Room' *'Mushroom Gorge' *'Dry Dry Desert' *'Delfino Square' *'Ghoulish Galleon' *'Luma Galaxy' *'Petey Piranha's Garden' Shop *'Swooper Cave' *'Maple Treeway' *'Club Sugar' *'Airship' *'Koopa Cape' *'Gooper Blooper Seas' *'Rainbow Road' *'Kamek's Libary' Minigames Cups/Tournaments When on tournament mode you'll get set places to compete in, there are 8 default tournaments (called Open Tournaments) but when unlocking all courts, you will actually get a new type of cup (Ace Tournament) with four matches and four different courts instead of one, the characters to compete against are also harder. You can participate in a doubles or singles tournament. Open Tournaments Mushroom Cup *Court Played in: Peach Palace *Rounds: 3 Fire Flower Cup *Court Played in: Mario Dome *Rounds: 3 Shell Cup *Court Played in: Yoshi Park *Rounds: 3 Banana Cup *Court Played in: DK Jungle *Rounds: 3 Tanooki Leaf Cup *Court Played in: Luigi's Mansion *Rounds: 3 Bob-Omb Cup *Court Played in: Wario Factory *Rounds: 3 Star Cup *Court Played in: Rosalina's Ice World *Rounds: 3 Special Cup *Court Played in: Bowser's Castle *Rounds: 3 Mii Customization All customization can be accessed by buying them at the shop; Costumes of Characters Minigames There are 6 minigames in Mario Tennis Ace, each one improving a different play style technique; Ring Shot You will choose a character and a partner for the other side. The players must collect a certain amount of ring points before time runs out. The levels change how many ring points you need and the time. This game teaches you to be Technical and teaches you to be able to hit the ball in any area of the court Chain-Chomp Rally You will choose a character and head on court against a Chain-Chomp, behind the Chain Chomp is a machine that shoots Bob-Ombs, the objective is too hit them hard enough so they go red and when in Chain Chomps mouth will explode, if the Bob-Omb is not black when in his mouth, then it will not and he will shoots it back, if he shoots it back then it will explode on the player making them lose a life, the player has 3 lives. This game improves power so the player can preform powerful hits. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Tennis Category:Tennis Games Category:Sports Games